MIB Are Back!
by Moonwalker50
Summary: Yeah, lame title. Okay, so J has a new partner, M, and they have this mission to find these aliens and help them get back home. But when they find out the aliens are banished by an evil mastermind who is on Earth, they have to help kill the mastermind.


_**Hi! I'm new and I've never actually written a fanfiction before, so please be nice! So this is the first chapter, I wasn't even gonna post this, but I wanted to know if I'm actually a good writer. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue! By the way, if you actually visualize this with the characters from the movie, it looks kinda funny (As in J is Will Smith and M is Michael Jackson).**_

**Chapter 1**

"M!" J shouted at his sleeping new partner.

M jumped at the sound of J's voice and stood up, realizing it was him. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Yeah, sure you are. That's what you said an hour ago. 'I won't fall asleep during the meeting, J! Please let me come!'" J mimicked in M's voice.

The two men were in the office room inside the Men in Black headquarters. J, having lost his old partner, K, was forced to get a new partner. His choice was obviously the newbie, M, because he'd rather have M than Frank, an alien disguised in dog form.

The first meeting for the new assignment had just ended, and although M had begged J to let him come, M had fallen asleep halfway through it. J had told him it would be boring, but M had wanted to be part of the Men in Black for so long he didn't want to miss anything.

"I'm sorry, J. I'm new and I didn't understand half the things they were talking about," M said quietly, tucking a piece of his shoulder-length black hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, I know. Well, let me catch you up. You and I have to go find a group of three aliens who are disguised as humans and help them get back home," J explained.

"That's it?" M asked, disappointed that he wouldn't get to use a high-tech weapon yet.

"Yeah, that's it. Let's go," J said, getting up and heading to the weapons room.

M's hope resurfaced. "We get to have weapons?"

"Only little ones. We don't want to draw too much attention, but if we need a gun, we'll have one," J said, searching through the guns.

M did a small happy dance and followed J across the room. He watched his partner look through the guns and frowned when he saw the two pathetic little guns he picked up.

"How are these tiny little things gonna help?" M asked, taking the gun and inspecting it.

J freaked out when M almost pressed the trigger and took it back. "Don't press the trigger unless you need to! I also underestimated this gun when I first started. In my opinion now, this is one of the most powerful," J explained, handing the gun back to M.

They each put their gun in their jackets and headed to the garage. J took the driver's seat, as always, and M climbed in the passenger side.

"So do we have any idea where these aliens are?" M asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"Nope," J said, starting the car.

"Well then where are we going?" M asked, incredulous.

"Around town. Just look for anything suspicious. First we'll head to that restaurant that's closing down for 'mysterious reasons' they say."

J began to drive the car to the restaurant. He parked the car and they walked up to the boarded-up front door. J ripped the boards off and opened the door, motioning towards M.

"Ladies first," he said jokingly.

M rolled his eyes and walked in. He held up his flashlight to find the light switch. Just as he was about to flip the switch, something crashed into him from the side and pushed him to the floor, sitting on top of him. He struggled but couldn't move.

"J!" M shouted.

J flipped the lights on and looked around for M. M was on the floor in the middle of the room, and on top of him was one of the most beautiful women both of the men had ever seen.

She was slightly purple skinned with raven hair and purple streaks throughout it. Her eyes were bright purple, matching her streaks, staring into M's frightened brown ones. The only reason he was frightened was because she was only wearing a bra and underwear.

J clapped. "Nice catch, M!"

"She caught me!" M shouted. Then he turned to the woman. "Please get off me."

The woman leaned down and pressed her lips to M's, and M froze in shock. J stared at them, laughing at how stiff M was. After about a minute, the woman sat back up and snarled at him. "Why are you here, Men in Black?"

M's fear disappeared. "Are you one of the three aliens trying to get home?" he asked calmly.

Her expression calmed. "Yes, why?" Her snarl returned. "Are you here to exterminate me and my family?"

M held up one hand in protest, the other was stuck under her leg. "No! We're here to help you!"

She took a small alien-looking gun from behind her and put it to the side of M's head. "How can I trust you?"

There was a small buzzing sound to the left, and both the woman and M turned to see J holding up the small gun from his jacket. "You can't trust us. But do you want to get home or not?"

The woman growled and threw the gun to the side and stood with her hands behind her head. Then she yelled something over her shoulder in a foreign language. From another room came two young kids, one boy and one girl, twins. They looked to be around 6 years old. They had the same purple skin and purple eyes as the woman, but their hair was completely purple, instead of having streaks. They had only underwear and a white shirt on. They came and stood next to the woman.

M stood and brushed his black suit off. "Can you introduce us, please? We want to help you, and it would be a lot easier if we knew your name," M said with a friendly smile.

The woman's expression calmed again at the nice tone in M's voice. "My name is Maladria, and these are my siblings, Zenon and Surge," she said quietly.

M smiled at her and extended his hand slowly. "That's better. I'm M and this is my partner, J. We're not gonna hurt you, we want to help you get home."

Maladria eyed his hand suspiciously, then grabbed it and shook it slowly. Then she eyed J, who still had gun in hand.

M turned to J. "J, put it away."

J eyed M. "Who are you to tell me what to do? _I _am _your _superior."

"Yeah, but we need her to trust us," M whispered out of the side of his mouth.

J sighed and put the gun away, then extended his hand to Maladria. "Nice to meet you."

Maladria shook it, but quickly pulled away. J stomped away, muttering to himself. Maladria walked to M's side.

"I still do not trust him, but I kind of trust you," she whispered.

M smiled and went over to the kids. "Hi, I'm gonna help you get home."

The two children stared at him, and then looked at Maladria.

"They do not speak," Maladria said to M.

"Oh," M said, straightening back up. "Well that's okay, as long as you can talk for them."

Maladria nodded. M went over to J and J chuckled.

"What?" M asked.

"You're way too soft to be an agent," he said quietly.

M chuckled back. "Well, just keep telling yourself that as you think back through what just happened without me here. You probably would've had to go back to Zed empty handed." With that, M walked back to the aliens, leaving J staring angrily ahead.

"You can lead your siblings to the car out front," M said. Then he looked down at the aliens' clothes. "Yeah, we're gonna need to get you some actual clothes."

Maladria looked down at her exposed body. M took off his jacket and handed it to her. She put it on and buttoned it.

"The kids are covered enough for now. Come on, follow me," he said, leading them to the car where J was waiting in the driver's seat, frowning.

The aliens climbed in the back seat and buckled up. M opened the passenger door and sat down, then buckled his seatbelt.

"Have you cooled down yet, J?" he asked mockingly.

J chuckled. "For now."

"Now where do we go? How do we get them home?" M asked.

"Where are you three from?" J asked the aliens.

"The planet Zanadreia," Maladria replied.

J stopped the car and looked back at her. "Wait, what? Did you say Zanadreia?"

"Yes," she said.

"What's the problem?" M asked.

J turned to M. "You don't understand, Zanadreia is a couple _galaxies_ away, M. It's so far away, we don't have the technology to reach it yet."

"So wait, how did you get here?" M asked Maladria.

"We were teleported here by the mastermind, Gladius, who wants to take over Zanadreia. I tried to defeat him, with the help of my siblings. But we failed, he teleported us here because it is so far away, and he thinks we will never get back," she explained.

"Wait, these two helped you defeat him?" J asked, pointing at the silent children.

"Yes. They may not speak, but they, as people here say it, 'sure kick some major ass'," Maladria said with a smile.

J looked back at M. "Okay, now I like her."

M smiled and looked ahead at the road as J began to drive back to the Men in Black headquarters.

_**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue!**_


End file.
